The present disclosure relates generally to artificial neural networks, and more particularly to artificial neural network optimistic event processing.
Conventional artificial neural network implementations use a synchronous, event-driven framework to perform training, inference calculations, or other functions. Because of the synchronous nature of the calculations, signals destined for the neurons of the artificial neural network are processed before a subsequent iteration of neuron calculations. This synchronous process may be slow due some neurons waiting for other neurons to finish their calculations before proceeding.